Another life of Mewtwo
by ammianus
Summary: What if Ambertwo had survived? My first fanfic - please be nice! Rated T - although more for potential later parts.


**Chapter One**

"We have succeeded! This is birth of Mewtwo"

"Mew...two...?" I was confused. Why would I have "two" in my name? Surely I was unique…

"Yes, that's what you are. In this world the supreme Pokemon is Mew. You were produced from this creature." 'Produced'? This was worrying…

"Then, is mew my father, or my mother?"

"No, you do not understand. You have no parents."

"But... I was made? For whom? If I have no father or mother, then...by God? Do I exist because of the will of God?" I was getting desperate, and starting to get angry…

"It is one of mankind's greatest achievements to be able to create an entirely new lifeform."

"...I am here because of the acts of humans..." This made me angry.

"Doctor! It is a grand success! What a stunning scientific victory! We have created a new intelligent life form through cloning. Congratulations!"

"…they have brought me here... A human created this body. I was born for no reason..."

I started to focus. They had made me, now they would reap the consequences… When I heard another voice, one which spoke to me, even through my anger.

"Mewtwo?" I heard the voice in my mind, but also in my ears. I was shocked and distracted by the warmth, the love in that voice, older by far than the body I saw entering the room.

She seemed to be only young – although this was a guess on my part. Certainly, she was smaller than the others in the room by a considerable amount…

I barely noticed one of the men around me leave, as I focused on the room I was in, taking my bearings for the first time. The tube I had shattered lay behind me, slowly leaking fluid onto the ground. Other tubes were standing – four of them. These would have held the Pokémon – Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle – and Amber. All of whom were standing together in the doorway, seemingly having awoken at least a few days before I had.

Suddenly, I noticed men and women in black outside, some peering through the doorways, holding pieces of metal. Their unfriendly intentions were obvious, but something was holding them back... There!

I saw a man enter, one whose presence seemed to dominate the room, despite the hideous orange suit he wore.

"Though you are strong, I sense you are still incomplete... You know, if you were to ally a human with your great power, then the world could be our object. Here on this island, you have power over only a small terrain, but if you come with me, then the entire earth would be yours."

"And if I should not want this power? What if I should want, instead, to learn who I am, and what my role is?"

At this, the man became incensed. "You are a Pokemon that was created by humans, therefore you only live to serve a human master! If you will not serve with me, then you shall not serve anyone!"

He gave a signal to one of his minions, and a beeping started, getting slowly shriller.

"Either you agree to come with me, or this whole facility will be destroyed."

"I will not come with you. I will choose my own destiny."

"Very well. So be it." With this, he turned on his heel, and left, his men following him. The men who were left – the scientists – started to panic. Some ran for the doors, but stopped, frozen.

"They're pointing their weapons at us, Doctor. If we leave, they say they'll shoot!"

The lead scientist – Dr Fuji, I heard from Amber's thoughts, although she also called him "Father" – simply stood there, seemingly abandoning all hope.

"If this is how we shall all die, I shall accept it, knowing my time has come," he said. "I only wish I had more time with you, Amber."

The beeping suddenly stopped, and I heard explosions. Quickly, almost reflexively, I made a bubble of energy around myself, and those around me – Dr Fuji, Amber, and the three Pokémon with them. I could do nothing for the others, though it hurt me, through my link with Amber. These were men she had come to know, in her brief life, men she loved, in a way.

We 6 survived – I assume Giovanni thought we were dead. Whether or not this was the case, we had to get away. I knew, from Dr Fuji's memories, of a largely uninhabited island, where nobody would look for them. They could become an eccentric family, living alone, only going to the mainland for food, and other necessities. I considered this, and told them the plan.

They agreed, and we went off –me flying, them holding on – until we reached the island. There I left them, and journeyed. I knew that I had done well that day, but I also knew the events would come back to me. Neither Amber, nor Giovanni, were through with me yet…


End file.
